Please just save me from this darkness
by Rainbow-Flower
Summary: ein kleiner OneShot über Sirius. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle, als er vor den Trümmern des Hauses, seines besten Freundes steht. In der Nacht, als dieser ihn für immer verließ.  ---Auszug: "Egal, wie tief ich versuche einzuatmen, nichts scheint diese Leere


_Natürlich, gehören die Figuren nicht mir, sondern der werten J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

_Hey...heute mal wieder was von mir. Mal wieder etwas ernsteres, mal sehen, wie es bei euch ankommt. Sonst hat Sirius nie die Hauptrolle in meine Stories, ein Grund mehr ihm auch mal einen Platz einzuräumen._

Ich sehe die Trümmer eures Hauses. Die Nacht ist ungewöhnlich dunkel und ich erschaudere immer noch darüber, was ich darin sah.

Hab ich mich an der Tür geirrt?

Bin ich in der falschen Straße?

Egal, was... ich nehme alles. Alles, damit dies nicht die Realität ist. Meine Realität ist.

Doch sie ist es, denn ich war bereits drin.

Ich sah dich. Ich sah sie. Und ich fand Harry.

Und ich bete... zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bete ich, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen kann. Ich würde alles dafür geben.

Obwohl ich beim Anblick deines Hauses bereits jetzt weiß, dass ich nichts mehr hab.

Nichts was wertvoll ist. Nicht einmal mein Leben, erscheint mir noch wertvoll.

Als ich dich sah, schlug ich mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Immer und immer wieder.

Bis Blut floss. So viele Verschwörungen hab ich gemurmelt, in der Hoffnung da zu liegen. An deiner Stelle zu liegen. Oder neben dir zu liegen, im Kampf gestorben zu sein.

Minuten saß ich, neben dir, mich selbst wiegend, hoffend du würdest wieder aufstehen. Geschrieen hab ich, geschrieen. Stumme Schreie. Denn kein Laut schafft es aus meinem Mund. Der Schmerz will nicht aus meinem Körper weichen. Er verharrt. Beißt sich fest in meiner Brust. Zerreißt mein innerstes in Millionen kleine Teile.

Tausend mal bin ich gerade in deinem Haus gestorben, doch immer noch am leben. Leider.

Und ich stand da und blickte auf dich hinab. Auf deinen leblosen Körper.

Auf den leblosen Körper, meines besten Freundes. Warum du? Warum nicht ich?

Ich fühle mich hilflos, hilflos gefangen in der Dunkelheit, die mich jetzt umschließt und alles an das ich denken kann, ist Rache.

Mein bester Freund, was soll ich ohne dich tun? Seltsam leer fühle ich mich.

In Trance ging ich die Stufen hinauf. Ich zitterte, bebte und verzweifelte.

Hoffe inständig, ich erwache und alles ist nur ein Traum.

Bitte,... lass das alles nur einen schrecklichen Traum sein. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich.

Du warst da, immer da. Und jetzt soll sich diese Welt ,ohne dich weiter drehen?

Wie kann sie nur? Wie kann sie nur weiter fortfahren? Wieso hält sie nicht an?

Ohne dich. Merkt sie nicht, dass du fehlst?

Ich kann es nicht begreifen. Nicht begreifen, dass es nicht regnet, die Welt nicht gerade mit mir untergeht.

Überall wäre ich dir hin gefolgt, jede Schlacht hätte ich mit dir geschlagen.

Doch nun bist du an einem Ort, an dem ich dir nicht folgen kann und es wäre naiv zu glauben, im Tode wären wir vereint.

Es ist eine nette Ausrede dafür, diese Qual nicht leben zu müssen.

Oh, bitte, bitte, BITTE... komm zurück...

Ich vermisse dich.

Ich vermisse meinen Bruder. Meinen Seelenverwandten. Meinen Gefährten.

Meinen Mitstreiter. Meinen Verbündeten. Meine Begleiter. Meinen Aufpasser.

Meinen Kameraden.

Meinen besten Freund. Meinen James Potter.

Noch nie, habe ich mich so gefühlt. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich nie lebloser gefühlt. Ich würde mir am liebsten die Haut abreißen, alles aus mir rausreißen, den Schmerz aus mir hinausprügeln. Denn dieser Schmerz ist stärker, als jedes Gefühl, das ich je zu empfinden glaubte. Innerlich bin ich gerade mit dir gestorben. Nur meine Hülle verweilt noch hier. Und wird deine Aufgabe zu Ende bringen. Und wenn ich es schaffe, wenn ich alles geschafft habe...kommst du dann zurück?

Mein Prongs. Meine Krone. Mein Hirsch. Mein Rumtreiber.

Mein bester Freund.

Ich kann nicht atmen,... ich kann nicht atmen, hier vor deinem Haus. Ich krieg einfach keine Luft. Keine Luft. Nicht mit dem Gedanken, wie du darin liegst. Nicht einmal Lily, konnte ich beschützen. Nicht einmal sie. Und ich hätte sie so gern, für dich beschützt. So gern, wäre ich heut Nacht für euch gestorben. Alles, hat sie dir bedeutet. Nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt gab es für dich. Nichts schöneres. Und nicht einmal sie, kann ich jetzt in den Arm nehmen. Sie würde es verstehen, würde verstehen, wie schwer es fällt nicht in diese Dunkelheit zu fallen, die nach mir greift.

Du warst meine Zuflucht, mein Licht, meine Rettung, mein Beschützer, mein Zuhause, meine Familie, mein aller bester Freund.

Mein Herz, es tut so weh, sooo weh. Alles tut so weh. Jede Faser meines Körpers schreit, nach Hilfe, nach Erlösung. Doch es ist der Hass an deinen Mörder, der mich weiterleben lässt. Der Hass auf denjenigen gerichtet, der dich mir nahm.

Was bin ich ohne dich? Nur noch eine Hälfte ohne Gegenstück.

Ich blicke auf das schlafende Baby in meinen Armen.

Deinen Sohn. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde auf ihn achten, niemand wird ihm je Leid zu fügen. Niemand. Das schwöre ich. Denn dasselbe würdest du, für mich tun.

Du hast mir soviel gegeben, ohne es zu wissen, ohne je eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten.

Du warst immer da. Einfach immer.

Mein ganzes Körper zittert. Denn nun steh ich hier, allein, unter dem Vollmond.

Und es scheint der größte Verrat der Welt, dass du im Licht dieses edlen Mondes sterben musstest. In dem Licht, welches unsere Freundschaft repräsentiert.

Oh, Merlin. Lass mich aufwachen.

Immer sah ich dich als selbstverständlich, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise.

Doch der Knoten in meiner Kehle, schnürt sich zu.

Egal, wie tief ich versuche einzuatmen, nichts scheint dieses Leere aufhalten zu können, die sich ausbreitet. Denn ich habe das verloren, was mir am wichtigsten war.

Denn du warst,

Mein Lachen, meine Hoffnung, mein Glaube, mein Rückhalt, meine Selbstsicherheit, mein Vertrauen, meine Freundlichkeit, mein Gleichgewicht,

Mein bester Freund.

Wo bin ich nur? Das ich dich einfach nicht mehr finden kann? Hast du dich nur versteckt?

Ich will es immer noch nicht glauben, nicht wahr haben. Es darf nicht. Es darf einfach nicht.

Wie könnte ich einfach so hinnehmen, dass es dich nicht mehr gibt?

Ich nie wieder dein schalkhaftes Lachen sehe? Deine rehbraunen stets leuchtenden Augen? Deine Stimme höre? An deinen Gedanken teilhabe? An deinen Träumen teilhabe? An deinem und Lilys Leben teilhabe?

Was mach ich nur? Was?

Lass mich hier nicht allein. Ich bin noch nicht soweit. Hier stehen gelassen zu werden.

Merlin mach, dass das alles nicht passiert ist.

Doch es ist. Ich werde dich nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder im Licht des Mondes neben dir durch die Wälder ziehen. Der Platz neben mir, wird für alle Zeiten unbesetzt. Nie wieder, werde ich einen Streich mit dir aushecken können. Nie wieder, ein Duell, an deiner Seite bestreiten können. Nie wieder.

Was soll das für ein Leben sein?

Ein Leben ohne Liebe, Träume, Hoffnung, Freundlichkeit, Licht, ...

ein Leben ohne dich,

Meinen besten Freund.

Ich kann nicht mehr. Es tut so weh. Ich weiß, ich hatte Glück dich kennen zu dürfen. Diese Lücke wird sich nie wieder schließen. Es fehlt ein Stück. Die Sterne und ihr Funkeln, ich kann es nicht verstehen, wie sie noch leuchten können, wie kann die Sonne je wieder aufgehen? ...nach dieser Nacht. Dieser alles verändernden Nacht. Die Welt ist um ein Stück kälter.

Für das, was du für mich bist, hat diese Welt kein Substitut.

Diese Wunde wird nie heilen.

Meine stummen Schreie zwingen mich in die Knie. Und alles, was ich noch spüre sind die heißen Tränen, die über meine Wangen rinnen. Ich vergehe mit ihnen.

Es ist meine Schuld. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Warum war ich nicht da? Du warst immer da. Wie konnte man uns trennen?

Bitte, bitte sei nicht fort.

Nicht fort von hier. Nicht fort von mir.

Harry ist alles was ich jetzt noch hab. Er ist ein Teil von dir. Genau diesen Teil, werde ich nie wieder hergeben. Ich werde ihn nie verlieren. Ab jetzt ist er auch ein Teil von mir. Mein wichtigster. Mein ein und alles.

Es soll weitergehen? Wie? Wie, ohne dich? Zum Untergang fühle ich mich verdammt. Und mit einem letzten Blick wende ich mich ab, von deinem Haus, von meinem Leben, wie ich es bisher kannte. Einsamkeit ist jetzt mein Gefährte.

Gehe weiter in die Dunkelheit, die Schwärze, die Kälte, die Leere und alles, was mich jetzt noch führt sind blanke Verzweiflung und blinder Hass.

Denn ich habe verloren wofür ich zu sterben längst bereit war.

Ich habe verloren, was mir am wichtigsten auf der Welt war.

Meinen Schulkameraden, meinen Antrieb, meinen Aurorenpartner, meine Inspiration, meinen Berater, meine Zuhörer, mein Rettungsseil, mein „Krönchen", meine bessere Hälfte,

Meinen besten Freund.

_So ihr Lieben, bitte, bitte reviewt._

_Mir ist eure Meinung sehr wichtig._

_Also, please, please, please._

_Liebste Grüße,_

RainbowFlower


End file.
